<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's My Girl by Eleni_Sk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684681">She's My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk'>Eleni_Sk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Roy Harper &amp; Felicity Smoak Are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit AU- Felicity was on the yacht when it sunk and spent the next five years with Oliver. Now they wre back in Starling City and they get a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little plot bunny has been bugging me for some time. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Unfortunately I don't own Arrow and its characters. If I did, things would have been SO much different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak had been just rescued from Lian Yu, after being shipwrecked for five years. They were currently in Starling General Hospital, sharing a room, as neither wanted the other out of their sight.</p><p>Oliver was currently shirtless wearing a pair of sweatpants, witting at the foot of Felicity’s bed, with the latter in hospital-issued pajamas, sitting cross-legged next to Oliver.</p><p>Dr. Lamb had just returned to them with the last of Felicity’s test results.</p><p>No one noticed Moira and Thea Queen standing on the threshold of the room.</p><p>“I have your last test results, Miss Smoak.” The doctor said lightly.</p><p>“Is it bad? Do you need to poke me with any more needles? Because I really don’t like needles.” She rushed to say.</p><p>“Nothing like that,” the doc chuckled, “Congratulations, Miss Smoak, you are pregnant.”</p><p>“P-Pregnant?” her eyes widened. Well, she did not expect that.</p><p>“About ten weeks along.” He confirmed.</p><p>“Felicity, are you okay, honey?” Oliver asked her lovingly.</p><p>“I-no, Oliver! I don’t know anything about babies! Or about being a good mother! I didn’t have the best examples growing up! What if I’m a horrible mother! What if our baby hates me?” she said frantically.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Felicity. Slow down. I promise you that you will be a wonderful mother and our little one will adore you.” Oliver assured her, rubbing circles on her back.</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” He nodded and kissed her head lovingly.</p><p>“We’re having a baby.” She looked shyly at him.</p><p>“Yes, we are. And I know we didn’t plan on it, but it doesn’t matter. This here is our little human.” He placed his hand on her lower abdomen.</p><p>“Oh, god! Is the baby okay? We didn’t have the best living conditions for the past five years!”</p><p>“There doesn’t seem to be a problem, but I am scheduling an OB/GYN appointment for you tomorrow morning.” The doctor said.</p><p>“Thank you, doctor Lamb.” Oliver nodded at the man.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, Oliver. I will check on you before the end of my shift.” He said and turned to leave. “Moira! Thea!”</p><p>Oliver froze. Felicity tensed.</p><p>“Dr. Lamb.” Moira nodded.</p><p>“Ollie?” Thea’s voice trembled.</p><p>“Thea.” His face softened at the sight of his baby sister. He got off the bed and reached for her.</p><p>“I missed you so much!” she flew to his arms and Oliver hugged her tightly.</p><p>“I missed you, too, Speedy.” He held her a little closer and then let go. “Mom?”</p><p>“Oh, my beautiful boy.” She hugged her son.</p><p>“I would like you to meet someone,” Oliver said, letting go of his mother. “This is Felicity, she’s well, she is my girl and the only reason I survived this long.” Felicity was already on her feet.</p><p>“It’s very nice to finally meet yo- oof” Thea tackled her in a big, yet gentle, hug.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Thea said gratefully.</p><p>“For what?” Felicity reluctantly hugged her back. She was used to only have physical contact with only Oliver after all, for many years.</p><p>“For keeping my brother alive and, ya know, for my little nibling.” Thea blushed a little.</p><p>“Oh, um, you’re welcome.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just so excited!” she stepped back.</p><p>“It’s okay, no worries.” Felicity smiled “As for Oliver, I think he gives me too much credit.”</p><p>“Still, Miss Smoak, thank you,” Moira said gratefully, taking Felicity’s hands in hers.</p><p>“So, are you staying with us? Please?” Thea almost begged.</p><p>“Yes, she is, Thea.” Her brother gave her a small smile.</p><p>“I don’t have any family, other than a foster brother, whom I want to find soon,” Felicity explained.</p><p>“Foster brother?”</p><p>“Yeah, um, my father left my mother and me when I was seven, and a few months later the neighbors called Child Services. I was removed from my mother and I bounced around for some time, before coming to Starling. Roy was one of my foster siblings and the only one I got along well with. He was the youngest and they always picked on him, until I arrived. I took him under my wing. I consider him my little brother and I worry about what has become of him. I had promised him that he could stay with me  the moment he turned eighteen, but by that time I was already considered dead.” Felicity explained, holding back her tears.</p><p>“We will find him,” Oliver said firmly because he planned on finding him, as soon as possible.</p><p>“I truly hope so.” She sighed.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell where you used to live, Felicity, so we can see about getting your things back?” Thea suggested. “They probably have them in storage,” Thea said.</p><p>“Oh, would you do that?”</p><p>“Sure, no problem.” Thea gave her phone to her to write the address.</p><p>“Thank you, Thea.” Felicity gave her the information.</p><p>“When you are able, I am taking you both shopping and I plan on stealing Felicity for lunch as soon as possible.” The younger girl said.</p><p>“I would love that, Thea.” Felicity beamed.</p><p>“I’m going to be in a lot of trouble now, that you two know each other, aren’t I?” Oliver wondered out loud.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you are.” His girl grinned.</p><p>“Oh, joy!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>